


oh guard the night

by AtlantisRises



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for mag 153, The Hunt, When YOUR found family gets threatened by ANOTHER found family, post-coffin Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlantisRises/pseuds/AtlantisRises
Summary: The blood wakes Daisy before the phone does.





	oh guard the night

The blood wakes her before the phone does. It bubbles up all sudden and hot like it hasn’t since the coffin and she bolts awake on her cot, joints creaking, stomach hollow, and...

There’s a smell. The smell is _wrong_.

She opens her mouth; something in the air tastes like copper and salt and joy.It sends a sharp, desperate pang through her gut but more than that, it _doesn’t_ _belong_ in the Archives.

She’s already moving by the time the phone rings, and when Jon’s voice on the other end cuts off with a crack and a snarl she drops the headset and runs. 

Oh. _Oh_ _oh_ _oh_. There it is again. The bright, familiar heat of it, the chase.

_No_! _No_ _heat_, _no_ _blood_. She’s just checking on Jon, she’s only running because...

_Because_ _Jon_ _is_ _mine_.

_Oh_. That’s...new.

Before (before the Buried, the Archives, the Eye, the hunger) it was only Basira, only _ever_ Basira that meant anything through the bloodlust. Only ever Basira that mattered but then Jon...

It all comes in a rush: _Jon went into the coffin, yeah, and Jon stayed and Jon let me stay and Jon is mine, he’s mine he’s mine he’s mine!_

And the blood sings up through her, boils and pools in her teeth, in her talons, in her bones. There’s something here that smells wrong, something that wants what is _hers_ and the blood knows it, calls to it, sees it-

Sees _them_ smile, because there’s two of them, two Hunters with Jon huddled between them like prey.

_Mine_, snarls the thing in her gut.

_My_ **_friend_**, says Daisy, and the thought sings with the blood, twists through her and comes out low and rough and cold:

“Get. Away. From him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wolf by First Aid Kit
> 
> I eat comments like Jon eats trauma <3


End file.
